Every Rose Has Thorns
by Leali Black
Summary: (Rated M for course language) A Fiction between Ginny and Draco. As Pure usual Ginny is sick of being everybodies shadow, and she sick of people still thinking of her as a child. Her opportunity shines when she bumps into the blonde ferret we all know and
1. Tempermental Redheads & Smirking Ferrets

Every Rose Has Thorns- Michelle Colli

_Desclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter, no do I own the basicidea, but I do own the idea of this story. I wish I owned Drakie-poo, haha. I just wanna ruffle his hair! ruffle ruffle_

**Chapter One – Temperamental Redheads and Smirking Ferrets**

It was dinnertime and Draco was sitting at the slytherin table moving his food around his plate with his fork. He didn't feel like eating, not after what he father made him do over the summer. His couldn't think his head was so clouded. There was too much happening, what with his N.E.W.T.'s, being 'forced' to merry a pug faced slytherin, that's right! You guessed it. He was marrying that annoying twat Pansy. Also his father made him… No he wasn't going to think about that. Growling he pushed his plate away from him causing it to slide off the other end of the table. Before he could blink the plate hit the floor and shattered creating a loud echoing crash in the great hall. Heads turned to look at Draco and he almost flushed but he quickly composed himself. Glaring at everyone he yelled at them all.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?" The thousands of heads snapped back to looking at their own plates of food.

Giving everyone one final glare he felt it, eyes boring into his head. Looking around his gray eyes met two cinnamon ones. He watched her blush the same colour as her fiery hair. Smirking to himself as she turned to look at her food, he complemented himself.

"_Ha! I guess I really am still intimidating_." He laughed to himself as he got up and prepared to leave the great hall.

"Oh Drakey!" Draco cringed as he heard the familiar screeching sound.

Turning, he spoke with great annoyance.

"What do you want Pansy?" Pansy grinned and posed in what she thought was a sexy pose, but only caused Draco feel like he wanted to puke. But Malfoys don't '_puke_'.

"Ooo! Drakey, you knew it was me!" Draco sneered and muttered under his breath.

"No one could forget that glass-breaking voice." Pansy grabbed Draco's arm.

"What did you say, Love?" Draco gave her a disgusted look as he pulled his arm free of her grasp.

"Nothing, and _don't_ touch me." With that, Draco left the great hall leaving a fuming Pansy behind.

* * *

Ginny had just finished her dinner. Getting up from her seat she looked at her brother, Ron. 

"I'm heading to bed, I'm tired from the train trip." Ron looked up at his littler sister and nodded. He watched her leave then continued eating, oblivious to the stares his sister was getting from most of the male population.

Yes, Ginny had grown; she could fully be called a woman in her sixth year body.

Once outside the great hall, Ginny turned a corner and bumped into something soft and flesh-like.

"Oh, I'm sorr-" Ginny looked up and glared, "Oh, it's you. In that case, I'm not sorry, _Malfoy_."

* * *

Draco sneered at the red head on the floor. 

"You should be sorry, Little Weasel, now I have to burn my best robes." He smirked down at her, watching her get up from the cold stone floor. "'Corse you'll probably put yours in a sacred hiding spot and madly smell it get a whiff of my cologne."

* * *

Ginny glared at Draco and thought to herself that she was going to be different this year; she was going to take charge. In a swift movement Ginny had Draco pinned to a wall with her leg in between his. 

"Tisk, tisk Draco. It's not nice nor is it wise to insult me like that." She smirked at him, "Someone could get hurt, and when I say '_someone_', I mean _you_."

At her last word, Ginny slightly dug her knee into Draco's manhood making him groan.

* * *

Draco groaned then smirked. 

"You know, Weasley, if this is what you call pain, guys must really like you." He snickered at her bewildered face.

"What do you mean?" She demanded and he smirked again.

"I was just saying that if that's considered pain, I like it."


	2. Rather Stupid

Every Rose Has Thorns -Michelle Colli

_Desclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter, no do I own the basicidea, but I do own the idea of this story._

**Chapter Two – Rather Stupid**

Ginny let go of Draco as though he was made of high voltage electricity. Giving him a look of pure revolt she spat at him.

"Malfoy, you're fucking sick." Ginny shuddered at the thought of giving Draco sexual pleasure.

She watched that smirk appear on his lips and she wanted to vomit.

"Now, looky here, Little Weasel has a potty mouth." Ginny glared at him once more.

"Shut the fuck up Draco." She was completely oblivious to her now found name for this blonde Slytherin, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go have a shower and rid my body of anything Slytherin."

* * *

Draco stood, amused by this raging redhead in front of him.

_"I guess it's true what they say about redheads."_ He thought to himself as she continued to fume.

_"Swearing?"_ He almost laughed; he never heard Ginny talk much less swear.

"Now, looky here, Little Weasel has a potty mouth." Draco watched the cinnamon eyes turn to slits as they glared at him.

He chuckled to himself as she turned to storm away from him. He waved his slightly with his hand in a gun figure.

"You do that Red." Draco turned and headed down to the dungeons and thought about his last encounter until he stopped in his tracks.

"Wait, she called me Draco." He said to himself.

* * *

Ginny was still fuming by the time she got to the Gryffindor Tower.

"He made me look like a fool. Again!" she sighed as she fell on to her bed and decided not to think about that.

Looking down at her prefects badge Ginny smiled.

"At least I can have a nice, long, relaxing bath." She smiled at the thought.

Getting up she grabbed her shower things and left for the prefects' bathroom. Once there she said the password.

"Periwinkle," Ginny grinned as the portrait moved out of the way for her.

She sighed as she stepped into the tiled room. She started the bath and decided to go with peppermint bubbles. Ridding herself of her clothing she put her hair up in a messy bun and stepped into the bathtub and let it fill around her. The sweet smell of peppermint calmed her senses. This had to be Ginny's second favorite places; her first was the astronomy tower.

While sitting in the bath she thought about this year. Her other prefects were Colin, Some Ravenclaw fellow, Hanna Abbot, and Pansy. Her nose wrinkled at this. Hermione, of course, was Head Girl and who was Head Boy again? Of course, how could she forget? That damned Draco Malfoy.

Ginny sighed and decided not to think about it. Instead she lost herself in the wonderful bath temping her to fall into a soothing sleep.

* * *

Draco was in the common room now. It was empty and he was thinking about non other than that fiery tempered hellcat, Ginny Weasley. He was thinking about how his name rolled with hatred off her tongue. He liked it. It was a change for him, normally when someone said his first name his was said by way too many suck ups or by people that were bitter towards him, but never with pure hatred. For some weird reason it amused and intrigued him. Just watching her get so worked up over practically nothing brought him a sense of enjoyment. He laughed, his voice echoing off of the empty common room walls.

"_I should make it a daily routine. To see just how far I can push her."_ He smirked as he got up and left the common room to go to his new Head Boy's room. He whispered his password because he knew that one could not be too careful from prying spies.

Once inside he looked over his room and smirked. His floor and walls were made of stone, as were the rest of the dungeons, his had a queen sized bed that had black drapes around it and green and silver sheets, there was a black dresser with silver handles, a full body mirror in a corner of the room, a desk, a fire place which kept his room nice and warm and another room which was his bathroom. All in all the room was pretty plain, but that's exactly how he liked it.

Walking over to his bed he realized that his sheets had a slight warming spell placed on them. Sitting on his bed he pulled out a small black book that had silver writing on it which said _"Draco Malfoy"_. He picked up a near by expensive quill; his quick notes quill. He had charmed his quill to write everything he said and not just notes on it. He began to speak out his thoughts for the first day and instantly his quill began to scribble inside of the journal.

* * *

Ginny woke with a start. A mermaid on the portrait above the bathroom was screeching at Ginny because she had been _'ignoring'_ what the Mermaid had been saying.

"Oh shut up you, or else I'll burn your picture and laugh while doing it." The mermaid made a huffing sound and disappeared from the portrait.

Ginny sighed and looked around her, the bubbles were nearly gone.

"I wonder what time it is." She thought to herself and she pulled the plug and got out of the bath.

Making her way other to her clothing she picked up her wizarding watch and it read, _"You're past curfew missy, be glad you're a prefect."_

"Shit, it's not my day to patrol the halls." She said to herself once more and threw a towel around her body, picked up her clothing and headed out of the bath as fast as she could.

**(A/N: Just say that they got all their information on thier patrol nights a stuff from their letter nods)**

Ginny was so close to the Gryffindor Tower; just up one more set of stairs. But then she bumped into someone for the second time today. She nearly screamed as she fell onto the floor clutching onto her towel not wanting it to expose her to anyone. Then it came. That familiar drawl.

"Why Little Weasel, I know you're a prefect and all, but isn't it against the rules to be out after curfew if it isn't your patrol night?" She heard the disgusting slytherin chuckle, "And what's this? Nearly naked? That's another rule broken for the littlest Weasley."

* * *

"50 points will have to be taken from Gryffindor. Oh my, guess that means you're in the negatives now aren't you?" Draco laughed as the girl gathered herself up off of the floor. He couldn't help but notice that she had great legs.

The redheaded vixen looked at Draco as though she would love to murder him right there and then.

"Shut the fuck up and leave me alone Malfoy, I'm going to bed." With that she turned away from him.

Draco smirked.

"That should count as 60 points taken for bad mouthing the Head Boy, and another 60 for bad mouthing me earlier today." He was shocked at the next thing that came out of her mouth. Malfoys are never 'shocked'.

"Do what ever you want, Malfoy, I don't give a flying fuck about it at the moment." With that she left him there standing, watching her hips sway as she walked away from him.

* * *

Ginny grumbled as she made her way to the tower. Everything was going great until that git Malfoy kept stepping into her path causing her to bump into him.

"Damn him, it's all his fault that I'm in such a foul mood."

"All's whose fault?" Ginny's head turned to the direction of the voice.


	3. Congratulations Ginny

Every Rose Has Thorns Michelle Colli

_Desclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter, no do I own the basicidea, but I do own the idea of this story._

Chapter Three – Congratulations Ginny

Draco stood there as he watched how gracefully Ginny walked even when pissed off. He shook his head and blinked a couple of times to get his head out of the gutter.

"Malfoy, your sick, stop thinking like that, especially about the Weasel!" He said out loud to himself.

Draco turned in the opposite direction that Ginny went and tried to get as far as he could of away from the sweet smelling, seemingly innocent seductress. Maybe that's why he was slightly interested. She was pure, innocent, and yet dangerous. He'd never allow himself to do such a thing. She was a Weasley, W-E-A-S-L-E-Y! She was also poor and a Gryffindor, but yet she was also Pot Head's best friend's younger sister. _'Would that strike a nerve in Potty?"_ he thought. _"Maybe. Depends on his feelings towards the girl."_ He thought again. Draco continued to pace down always thinking to himself about the situation all the while.

* * *

Ginny whirled around. The voice had startled her half to death. Clasping her chest she spoke. 

"RON!" She glared at him, "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

* * *

Ron eyed his sister every carefully. He wanted answers and he was going to get them if she liked it or not. 

"Where were you? Why are you wearing only a towel? Who is 'he'? Do you realize it is past curfe-" Ginny interrupted him then.

* * *

Ginny scowled as Ron began is million questions. She decided to not have him waste his breath." 

"Ron shut up!" She glared at him once more, "What I do is none of your damned business!"

"Like hell it isn't!" He spoke viciously, "You're my sister! I should know what the hell your doing that is so important for you to come through that portrait past curfew!"

Ginny sighed, _'Better tell him something, or else he'll owl mum and get her involved. Why does he have to be so nosey!'_

"Fine, I was in the prefects bathroom, alright?" Ginny glared at her brother.

"And…?" Ron was a persistent little bugger.

"And I fell asleep, hence only wearing a towel because I didn't want to be even later." Ron considered her excuse but spoke again.

"Who's the boy you were talking about?" Ginny didn't want to tell Ron about Draco, She didn't want to have to resort to getting big brother to save her from the big bad slytherin, she could take care of Draco on her own.

"Snape." Ron looked revolted.

"SNAPE! WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HIM!" Ginny wanted to puke, _'How could he think such a thing!'_

"Your fucking sick, Ron. Snape… err caught me in the corridor and took off 50 points or something from gryffindor because I was late, and well, dressed like this."

It was partly true. Ron seemed content with that answer.

"Damn him, he's always taking points from us," The second part was which Ginny said seemed to finally kick into Ron's brain, "Wait! Ew! Snape saw my sister in only a towel!"

He shuddered and you rolled you eyes, _"How immature."_

"Good night Ron." And with that Ginny went to her dorm, leaving Ron in the common room.

* * *

The next morning Ginny had awoken early. It was Monday. She showered, Magically dried and un frizzed her hair, did a slightly amount of make up on her face such as a browney-gold eye shadow and water melon lip gloss, and got dressed into her school uniform. She had at least a half an hour until breakfast so she sat down on her bed and looked over her schedule. She had Divinations first with that old coot, then she had care of magical creatures. Her morning didn't seem so bad_. "Damn Potions" _She thought as her eyes skimmed the next class. Normally Potions wouldn't see so bad, she was actually looking forward to potions class, only it was with, who else, the Slytherins. Also this year was a little bit different than last year.

* * *

FLASH BACK

* * *

"Ginny! Our Hogwarts letters are here!" yelled Ron from the kitchen. 

Ginny had just woken up and was stumbling down the stairs when she heard the bellow.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She said groggily.

Reaching out for her letter she ripped it open nearly ripping the paper inside. Pulling it out she read was she'd need for the new year. This time the letter had a couple of things extra.

**Congratulations Ginny Weasley, you have been chosen to be prefect for this year along with Colin Creevey, Pansy Parkinson, Hanna Abbot, Terry Boot, and Kori Phelopes** _(Who ever he was!)_. **The Head Boy and Girl are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. All patrol nights start at 8 P.M. and end at twelve A.M. The patrol nights are as follows:**

**_Monday:_ Ginny Weasley and Kori Phelopes**

**_Tuesday:_ Colin Creevey and Pansy Parkinson **

**_Wednesday:_ Hanna Abbot and Terry Boot**

**_Thursday:_ Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley **_(That Must have been a Typo!)_

**_Friday:_ Hermione Granger and Kori Phelopes**

**_Saturday:_ Colin Creevey and Pansy Parkinson**

**_Sunday:_ Hanna Abbot and Terry Boot.**

**Meeting will be called when staff or Head boy or girl feels the need to do so.**

**Congratulations again Ginny Weasley. I, Dumbledor, and Severus Snape believe that due to your remarkable grades on your O.W.Ls you should be put up one grade level in potions. If you feel you are not ready for year seven potions see me at my office whenever you like.**

**Albus Dumbledor**

Ginny screamed excitedly and hugged her brother, Ron.

"Ron! Ron! I'm a Prefect! And I'm in _'your'_ Potions Class!"

* * *

END FLASH BACK

* * *

Normally Ginny would have been excited, and she was, until now. She'll be with her brother's grade with the Slytherins. That means Draco. _'Goody'_ She thought, _"Hmm I wont let him get to me, I wont let him bug me, I'm taking that class and that final!"_ She glanced down and looked at the class after Potions, it was Astrology, which meant it was after dinner right before her patrolling hours. _"At least I get a break in between."_ She smiled and sighed. 


	4. Slytherin Jerks and Pathetic Soothsayers

Every Rose Has Thorns

Michelle Colli

Chapter Four – Slytherin Jerks and Pathetic Soothsayers

Draco was awoken rather rudely by an annoying red headed, green eyed prat of a boy in his grade.

"Blaise go the fuck away and let me get some sleep." Draco growled and rolled over.

"Nope, not happening. Today is the first day of school and it is nearly breakfast. As much as I know how you love to starve yourself, that's not going to happen, because your getting your lazy arse out of this bed and into the great hall even if I have to drag you there." Blaise laughed and pulled Draco's pillow out from under his head.

Draco snarled as he attempted to get his pillow back. Once he realized that it wasn't going to be returned, he glared at the smirking Blaise and rolled over once more using his arm as a pillow. He heard Blaise sigh.

"Draco, get your fat arse up and out of bed."

"My arse is not fat, and no." He could see the image of Blaise rolling his eyes behind him.

"Your arse is fat." With this Draco felt the cold of his blankets being ripped off his bed.

"ZABINI!" Draco rolled over towards Blaise and attempted to get his blankets back, but they were gone. Blaise must have used magic. "You're a prat Zabini, a bloody fucking prat!" Draco curled up into a ball and closed his eyes attempting to sleep once more.

Draco heard rustling and a clinking then Blaise's voice.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do this Draco, but as Head boy, you have to set a good example by getting to your classes on time." There was sarcasm dripping from his words.

Draco then felt something cold. Very cold. Icy cold, and wet! Draco snarled as he jumped out of bed to see Blaise Zabini holding a metal bucket that must have contained very cold water right before he dumped it on him.

"ZABINI! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Draco threatened the snickering Slytherin. Blaise ran out of the door dropping the bucket, which Draco picked up and threw at him. He missed though and ended up hitting Goyle in the stomach.

Draco went back into his dorm room grumbling and muttering profanities to himself.

* * *

Ginny was in the great hall earlier than most of the student population in the school. She slowly ate her breakfast since she still had plenty of time to spare. Slowly, one by one students began entering the hall. Among the students were Ron, Harry, and Hermione who sat across from her. They said their hellos and good mornings to her before beginning to talk amongst themselves.

"Good morning." Ginny said back her eyes locking with Harry's green ones. He smiled at her, and she nervously smiled back. Yes, as sad as it is, Ginny still had a slight crush on the boy-who-lived. She hoped that this year would be the year that Harry would finally notice her.

Ron and Hermione had recently started dating and Harry had to be thinking about relationships, how could he not? This year Ginny had decided that instead of being blunt about it like before, to discretely do things to catch his eye. Maybe if she played hard to get? Guys usually like to get the ones that would be most challenging to get. Ginny snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed a pair of eyes on her.

"Yes Harry? Did you want something?' She asked him raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, I was just wondering if everything was okay, you've been pushing your food around your plate for some time now." Harry looked a you with concern, along with Ron and Hermione. Your slightly blush and smile.

"Oh no, I'm good, just not very hungry right now. Thanks for asking though." She smiled at him. This was an improvement, the three of them never really took notice to her behavior of habits before, and now Harry is. Ginny mentally grinned to herself as Harry nodded.

"Alright, just making sure." He said before continuing his meal.

"I'm going to head for class." Ginny said as she got up, picked up her school bag, and left the great hall passing a fuming blonde boy on the way out.

* * *

After having a shower and changing, Draco made his way up to the great hall. He was so pissed with Blaise that he didn't even notice that he walked right passed Ginny Weasley. He stopped and blinked. He then turned and his hand shot and he grabbed her arm. He apparently startled her because she dropped her bag that she had been carrying, spilling all of her quills, ink, and parchment onto the floor. She grumbled and didn't look up; she just bent down and picked up her things. Draco was just about to help her, feeling suddenly guilty for making her drop her things, but she squashed the feeling and stopped himself.

* * *

Ginny felt a strong hand grab her arm. She gasped and her mind filled with memories of her past. A sudden sound of breaking glass snapped her back to reality. Once she realized what happened she grumbled and bent down to pick up the things that were still useable. Many of the parchment and ink bottles would have to be thrown out. Only one quill was broken, thank goodness. Only once everything that wasn't stained or broken was back in her bag did she looked up at the person who grabbed her.

"Malfoy." She spoke bitterly getting up form her crouched position, "You should have to pay for my broken things, surely you don't need the money."

* * *

Draco smirked when she finally spoke up and stood. "Weasley, you know, I don't need that money, but since it's you, I'll wash you scrounge up some money from else where to find extra parchment and ink." He watched her glare at him.

"What did you want, Malfoy?" She spoke to him and answered.

"Just wanted to tell you that you have patrolling tonight." If looks could kill.

"You made me drop all my things to tell me something that I already know?" Draco loved getting a rise out of her.

"First of all, I grabbed your arm, 'you' dropped your things. Second, it's my job as head boy to remind you so you don't forget.

* * *

Ginny hissed to him, "Just leave me alone, and let me get on with my life. I'll remember what I have to do, I don't need you reminding me and making me dropped things or something. Just stay the fuck away from me Draco!"

This time after she spoke she turned a corner and ran to her next class. 'Malfoy is such a bloody Prat!' she thought to herself.

'She did it again.' Draco thought, 'She called me by my real name.' Draco decided to dwell on that thought later, first he had to eat. He opened the great hall doors and made his way to the Slytherin table. As soon as he saw Blaise he smirked. Walking up behind Blaise, he pushed his head into his cereal. Laughing, Draco walked away from the sputtering Blaise. He sat down at the far end of the table only to have Pansy sit nest to him.

"Hello Drakey." She said in that shrill voice of hers. Draco sighed, maybe after classes she'd be of some use after all.

"Hello Pansy." The Slytherin girl giggled and snaked her arm around Draco's. As far as he was concerned, Pansy was good for one thing, and one thing only, a descent shag, maybe it's not even considered decent, but at least it was a willing shag. 'Who are you kidding Draco,' he thought to himself, 'willing shags are all over this school. Pansy is just the closest.'

Draco allowed her to hold onto his arm while he ate is breakfast. He listened to her talk about absolutely nothing that was important to him, yet he continued to let her yap. Once he was finished he turned his head in the direction of Pansy's ear and leaned in to whisper something.

"Meet me tonight, my dorm." He let his lips lightly touch her ear in the way he knew sent sparks down any woman's spine. With his words he left a grinning Pansy behind. At least he'll get something tonight, ever since those encounters with a certain red-headed minx he needed to find a way to satisfy himself, and this was it.

* * *

Ginny was one of the first people to make it to the divinations classroom. The only other person in there was Colin, not even Professor Trelawney was in the classroom yet.

"Hey Gin," Colin smiled at Ginny as she walked in.

"Hey Colin." Ginny replied back as she sat down beside him, "Anything new and exciting?" Colin shook his head.

"Nope, not at all. You?" Ginny thought about telling him about her run in's with Draco but decided not to since they weren't that important.

"Nope, same old same old." The class began to fill in then and soon Professor Trelawney appeared as well, "Goody, another day with the coot."

Colin laughed at her comment. Normally Ginny would have liked a class like

this, but it was that it had a pathetic professor. Ginny had no doubt that Professor

Trelawney was a real soothsayer, since she had over heard Harry talking to her brother

and Hermione about the time Trelawney actually had a prediction, Ginny just wished that Dumbledor get a professional soothsayer that could predict things all the time. Ginny sighed, 'Oh well.'


End file.
